onyksfandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Szturman
em żegnający poległych.]] 'Szturman (Szczurman, Daro, Żydman, Szturmucel, Ślunzok) -' Onyks pochodzenia niewiadomego. Przybył do klanu końcem września 2017 i dzięki doświadczeniu wojskowemu, zdobytego przez tysiąclecia podbojów szybko osiągnął wysoki stopień w klanie. Najczęściej ma zakrytą twarz chustą, kominiarką lub przyciemnianymi okularami by wyglądać groooźnie (ale i tak każdy wie, że to z powodu jego paskudnej twarzy). Obecnie w stopniu starszego kaprala z czego nie bardzo się cieszy. Historia Pierwsze wzmianki o Szturmanie pochodzą ze starożytnego Egiptu, gdzie około X! wieku p.n.e z bitwy pod Hordi, gdzie jak podają kroniki: "ḥtp di nswt Wsir nb Ddw nb 3bdw di.f prt hrw ḥnkt k3w 3pdw šs mnḥt nk3 n nb.t pr Mrrt" ''co oznacza: ''"Ja pi*rdole, ale rzeź, byliśmy bliscy przejebania ale zjawił się uzbrojony psychopata i zaczął mordować nas i wrogów. Ale bardziej wrogów". Według archeologów i historyków, siły Egiptu zostały otoczone, ale pojawienie się znikąd psychopatycznego wojownika umożliwiło Egipcjanom wyrwanie się z okrążenia i uniknięcie zupełnej porażki. Od tamtego czasu wzmianki o Szturmanie (ze staroegipskiego "Sztu-Rma-Nus", co oznacza "Pojebany jakiś") pojawiają się w miarę regularnie we wszystkich kronikach, przy okazji większych bitew w regionie Europy i Bliskiego Wschodu. Potwierdzono jego obecność między innymi podczas bitew pod'', Maratonem, Salaminą, Issos, Granikiem, Gaugamelą, Tyrem, Termopilami, Charoneą, Gazą, Kannami, Zamą, Kartaginą, wojny stuletniej, Grunwaldem oraz podczas wszystkich krucjat.'' Krucjaty Szturman gdy usłyszał o Chrześcijaństwie, stwierdził "No fajne to w sumie" i zaoferował papieżowi swoje usługi. Po niemal tysiącu lat, w roku 1096, Papież mógł w końcu wykorzystać jego ofertę. Pierwsza krucjata wyruszyła do ziemi świętej. Podczas ostatecznego oblężenia Jerozolimy, Szturman wyrąbał mieczem przejście w murze a następnie upił się w najbliższym składzie z alkoholem. Gdy wytrzeźwiał, 3 dni później, sam jeden wybił obsadę północnej bramy i umożliwił Krzyżowcom wejście do miasta. Podczas drugiej krucjaty, Szturman poznał, młodego Templariusza - Aleksa i siekał razem z nim muzułmanów przez kolejne wyprawy. Niestety dowódcy wszystkich krucjat (poza pierwszą) byli bardziej upośledzeni niż typowy chłop z północy Francji i Szturman nie były w stanie wygrać całych wypraw raz po raz. Dalsze losy Dalsze losy Szturmana są burzliwe i niejasne. Ale tutaj macie krótką listę do spisu wakacji Szturmana. https://pl.wikipedia.org/wiki/Kategoria:Bitwy_w_historii_Europy . Wiek XX i Współczesność Gdy wybuchła 2 wojna światowa Szturman znajdował się w Afryce, gdzie pomagał Brytyjczykom w pacyfikacji lokalnych plemion. Po otrzymaniu telegramu z macierzy niezwłocznie kupił bilet do Europy i wyruszył w długą podróż do domu. Gdy tam dotarł i w końcu zlokalizował Polskę, metodą prób i błędów nauczył się obsługiwać szeroką gamę nowoczesnego uzbrojenia, po czym rozpoczął masakrę nazistów, za którą został odznaczony kilkoma własnoręcznie zaprojektowanymi i wykonanymi orderami. Rzeź przerwał natychmiast po tym, jak w 1949r. dowiedział się o zakończeniu wojny. W roku 2017, Szturman jako, że wojny w Europie nie było od kilkunastu lat (ostatnia potwierdzona lokalizacja Szturmana to Wojna w Jugosławii), postanowił chociaż pobawić się w wojnę i dołączył do klanu Onyks. Szturman cały czas jest pod obserwacją FBI, CIA, NASA, ESA, KGB, NKWD, W11 i KFC. Przez swoją obecną lokalizacje (okolice Sosnowca) jest poza zasięgiem satelitów i nie wiadomo do końca, czy dalej tam jest. Przez swoje miejsce zamieszkania Szturman wyrobił u siebie śląski akcent.( Analogicznie, Geralt z Rivii, Szturman ze Śląska). W 2018 roku pojawił się na obozie Onyksowym, gdzie zajmował się wygrywaniem w turnieje polegające na udawanym mordowaniu i krzyczeniem na Kacbra. Obecnie nie wiadomo gdzie się znajduje. Osobowość Przez swoje nieludzkie umiejętności posługiwania się bronią i bardzo długi okres życia (liczony w wiekach)podejrzewa się, że Szturman jest pewnego rodzaju wampirem energetycznym i pożywia się duszami zabitych żołnierzy. A gdzie znajdziecie najwięcej zabitych żołnierzy? Na polu bitwy oczywiście. Umiejętności specjalne * Pudłowanie z procy podczas strzelaniu do celu na odległość 80cm. * Robienie misji. * Żarty o każdej grupie etnicznej jaka istnieje. * Żarty o każdej grupie społecznej jaka istnieje. * Żarty o ruchaniu. * Żarty o żartach Maliny * Nieskuteczne zarywanie do lasek * Posiadanie kota-terminatora * Zdolność banowania bez posiadania uprawnień Cytaty * "Błękit Twoich żółtych oczów mnie nie przekona" - wypowiedziane do kota. * "Kurwa myślisz, że będę jak debil znów w pizgawicy i deszczu w bluzce zapierdalać rowerem? To chyba masz racje..." * "Tell mi somfink abołt flądras" * "Czasem mogę tylko szarpnąć druta" * "Dobrze szarpie druta..." * "Szarpie parę drutów na raz" * "Kurde śmietana tryska!" * "...trzeba zlizać" * "Na moje pedalskie oko będzie trzeba koło 8 ludzi... " * Szturman: "Przemek pij" -> Przemek: "E eee..." -> Szturman: "Nie kurwa E eee tylko chlej" * "Bo ci zrobię arabskie gogle (Szturman do swojej mamy)" * "Widzisz mama? Będziemy się okładać pałami po pałach." * "Zostaw mama! Nie łap mnie za kutasa...! Jest bardzo zdrowy." * "Jesteśmy w osłabieniu bo paru ludzi poszło odpadło" * "Szturman - Ej Przemek bo mnie kutas boli. Przemek - Nie mój interes Szturman - Właśnie..." Ciekawostki * Szturman w Waffen-SS oznacza starszego szeregowego, a w Allgemeine SS kaprala. Tylko że napisane inaczej (Sturmmann). * Ostatnio zajął się robieniem misji. * Szturman oznacza też oficera nawigacyjnego * Istnieje artykuł w necie "Nie każdy może być Szturmanem" ale nie dotyczy on Szturmana. Dziwne... * Szturman czasami lubi szarpać druta, nawet kilka na raz. Do tego dobrze szarpie druta. Cokolwiek to znaczy...